


Transformative Learning

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Democrat, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Political Parties, Republican, Romance, Sex, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs is a relationship of shifted labels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformative Learning

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Small Fandom and Rare Pairing Drabbleathon](http://torigates.livejournal.com/213205.html). Feedback and concrit is love.

For several days-- _weeks_ \--after Ainsley's arrival, Sam saw an addendum to her name. On her desk, her name plate read: _Ainsley Hayes, Republican._ Her badge: _Ainsley Hayes, Republican._

Even after the immediate animosity faded, after _Ainsley Hayes, Republican_ became _Ainsley Hayes, Republican Friend_ , the label always flashed in Sam's mind. A yellow traffic signal.

But now, when she cups his jaw and parts his lips with a kiss, words and cautionary reminders thin. Vanish.

Republican, Democrat, red, blue, right, left--her tongue strips their definitions. When she lays her body over his, he can only remember: _Ainsley._

 _His Ainsley._  



End file.
